The way it is
by CountryMumAU
Summary: Bella believes no one will believe what her b/f does to her because of the stuff he tells her, until it all is unrevised, her family is the mafia of the littlw town forks!   involves rape lemons and drugs   Rated MA 18
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyer owns all **

**This is my first fan fic so please review and let me know what you think!**

**Can it get any worse?**

_**Chapter one!**_

Hello my name is Isabella Marie Swan. I'm 17 years old and in year eleven at school and this is my story.

My life isn't sweet or innocent. I love to read and write. I love to play the piano and sing, even though not many people know I can sing. I'm a plain average person and I'm not that pretty. I have long chocolate curly brown hair that goes right down to the top of my ass with chocolate eyes and a heart shaped face. I don't have curves in all the right places. Just plain boring, that's me. my life is not as bad as the people's that come and go from my families house. I feel sorry for them, they have done something bad worse then bad to piss off my father and brother and my brothers best mate. Well that's how I understand it.

In my family there is my dad Charlie Swan, the boss. He has short brown hair and the same eyes as mine. He has some muscle but not the intermediated kind, he has a tat on his right arm of a skull and cross bones. On his left arm is one with mine and Emmett name. mine is in a heart and Emmett's is in a skull. On his chest is a heart with my mums name in it. My mum Renee Swan has long bleach blond hair that goes to the middle of her back. She has blue eyes and a few tats like my dad and has her ears and nose pierced. Then there is my dads main man, my bro Emmett Charlie Swan. He is so buff that I have never seen anyone as buff as him. He has muscles on his upper arms the size of my two fists together. He has found his soul-mate Rose Hale, she is just as cold as him and looks like she has stepped out of one of those fashion magazines with her lovely blond hair and ice blue eyes.

Then there is my bro's best mate Jasper Whitlock, who a lot of people don't see the threat in as he comes across as a sweet fun loving man but boy isn't that their mistake he can be just as bad as my brother when he has to be. Jasper has blond- brown hair and grey eyes he has also found his soul-mate Alice Cullen who is also my best friend. She is a little pixy and always full of energy and loves to go shopping. She has short brown hair that spikes up every where.

Then there is Jacob Black, his friends call him Jake. He is my boyfriend because of my parents. I don't love him he is more of a best friend to me, that was until he thought that he was the best thing that happened to my family and they would never get rid of him. He has dark black hair and russet skin and dark brown eyes. He has a muscular build but not like Emmett. These boys are the ones that go get the scum, as my dad says, and brings them here if they keep them hostage. Or they go to people's places to teach them a lesson from where they find them if they need a reminder.

I try not to get involved in there mobster stuff but I still know what happens and I fear as there is nothing I can do to help these people I don't know if they deserve what my family does to them or not. I fear for there lives. who are we to say someone should die or not. I was at home sitting on my bed with the music up so I couldn't hear the screams from the basement. I was singing along with the music when Alice walked in and gasped. she had never heard me sing before. I didn't even realize that she was there or even that the music went off as I was to much in thought. She ran over to me and started jumping up and down asking why I never told her I could sing this well? Oh no she's not suppose to know.

"Well why didn't you tell me Bella" Alice asked

" 'cause I can't! I don't have a pretty voice Alice" I replied

"oh don't tell me that fucking bullshit you do so" Alice said, I rolled my eyes at her.

"What are you doing here any ways Alice"

"oh I came to give you the good news Edwards coming home in a couple of weeks isn't that great?" I didn't even know Edward, he was locked up before him and his family even moved here two years ago. Her and Edward are Twins and my age

"yea it is" I replied to her so we sat there and chatted then I seen that look on her face that far away look that she gets when she has a plan. I usually don't like these plans they lead to me embarrassing myself. I hate attention drawn to myself so I asked Alice what she was going to do her reply was "Bella how much do you love me?" "What do you want Alice? and you know that I love you like my sister" it's true she's like the sister I never had.

"oh well I think you should enter the school talent show with me you can play the piano and sing while I dance to it" oh no way was I doing that and I told her so even though I knew I would lose this battle. We went on arguing for another five minutes till I gave up and said

"fine!" we decided that I would sing and play my heart will go on while she did her dance. she is a very graceful person, when she walks it always looks like she's doing a ballet.

Time seemed to fly by and before I knew it I had Jake calling out to me. Alice and I went down stairs to the living room where every one was,

"Do you need me tonight Charlie?" Jake asked my dad

"not till twelve son" he replied

"Okay, can I take Bella to my house and bring her back about eleven"

"Yea sure if she wants" dad said. As if I had a choice. I would just get the abusive yelling that seemed to happen for the last couple of weeks. We were driving to his house and he looked so angry then I knew this wasn't going to be good for me. When Jake got to his house we went to his room. He was pacing up and down the little space in his room for about five minutes before I said "Jake what's wrong?"

"you're a little SLUT" he yelled the last word at the end. He came over to me and said "why did you do it Bella?" well I was in shock I didn't know what he was on about. He has talked bad to me before but never called me a slut I didn't know what to think. He slapped me hard across the face and said "well Bella, why?" I started to cry with the slap and the evil in his eyes only made me cry harder and this made him angrier but I said "I don't know what you mean, What did I do?"

"Don't lie to me you bitch! you know what the hell I'm talking about. You kissed Mike Newton of all people it had to be him? you fucked up bitch" he was right in my face with each word he spat at me. I was in total shock

"I never did that" I yelled at him but he wasn't listening to me. He believed what he believed and that was it. he said "now you have to pay you spoiled selfish bitch. you don't disrespect me like that. Your own boyfriend and you just sit there crying like you did nothing wrong. HA!" as he was saying this he made me scared. So I moved into the corner of the bed and curled up into a ball and that is when he done he's evil laugh at me and started to take his belt off. I was shaking by this point. He came over to me and pulled me by the hair so I had to stand on the floor in front off him

"are you going to keep disrespecting me?" he said

"no I'm not please believe me Jake" I was crying and scared as hell. I didn't know what he was going to do to me but he looked evil right now so I shut my eyes so I couldn't see him wishing it would all go away, "Have you slept with anyone you slut?" I couldn't believe he was asking me this I was still a virgin and he knows this "look at me when I'm talking to you and answer me you bitch!" I opened my eyes and yelled "NO!" right in his face. I was angry and upset that he thought that little of me, well that was the wrong thing to do he laughed evil again then slapped me on my belly instantly bruising it,

"my dad and brothers are going to kill you when they find out" I said I was so angry and hurt I thought he loved me but I was wrong I realized. He grabbed my hips and whispered in my ear so mean and harsh it made me cringe "Who do you think they will believe? me or you? oh and I know you came on to mike and now your going to get punished for disrespecting me like that" I was wide eyed as I knew he was right

about my dad and Emmett as they would take his side and not mine. I couldn't think of what to say to get me out of here so I said "I'm sorry baby please don't hurt me I didn't mean it please I love you and only you" he looked at me like I was a piece of shit. Like he knew I was trying to get away from him and have him stop hurting me "what will you do to prove it to me?" he asked and before I even thought about it I blurted out "anything you want" well that was a mistake he started to kiss me while his hands were moving up my leg to my vagina, "stop please Jake stop" I asked him "why you said anything didn't you mean it ?" "not like this you know I want to wait" I said "wait for what we love each other what else is there?" he yelled at me, I let my temper get in my way again and yelled

"YOU DON"T FUCKING LOVE ME JAKE!" well that was a waste of time he didn't even care just a look of hatred filled his eyes and told me "you got no one else baby every one hates you. Oh and no I don't, I just put up with you because I felt sorry for you" he still had a hold of me around the waste so hard that I knew that I would be bruised up buy now with that he pushed me to the floor and said

"if you tell anyone about any of this tonight I will kill you. Do you understand me?" "yes" I agreed as I knew I had no one to tell that would believe me "promise me bitch" "I promise" I said "oh and Bella when we're not with your family you are to call me master. got it? as I'm doing you a favor by being your so called 'boyfriend' " I knew that he was right and everything he said was true so I did the only thing I could

"y-y-yes m- m- m- master". We went home and Jake went with my dad and I had a shower to ease and relax my sore body in the heat of the hot water and also collect my thoughts I knew there was nothing left now. my dad might have every one scared but as Jake pointed out he wont believe me I got out and dressed quickly into my pants and long t-shirt and curled up into my warm bed and tried to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyer owns all **

**This is my 1st fan fic so plz review **

**The way it is**

_**Chapter two!**_

I went to school the next day as usual but instead of spending lunch with the people I usually do I spent it in the library and read so Jake couldn't accuse me of seeing anyone but him. I tried to do everything I could so he wouldn't hit me but he always found something in the last week whether it was because I didn't do something like put salt on the right way on his food. I still talked to Alice in class and she knew something was up, she knew I was lying to her when I told her my excuse for spending so much time in the library. I told her it was because I had to prepare for exams we had coming up but she let it drop after a few times. I always tried to avoid Tyler and Mike but nothing seemed to work. They always had at least one class with me and would swarm all around me even when I told them point blank that I wanted nothing to do with them.

"Hey Bella what's up with you lately? you haven't been your self." Emmett said one night after school.

"I've just been busy getting ready for our exams." I told him and like Alice he didn't believe me for one second.

"No it's not. You've changed Bella and we all miss you and your hurting Alice too. You remember her don't you? She was your best friend?" well that hurt for Emmett to say. I was dumb struck and didn't know what to say. I had tears in my eyes. I wanted so bad to tell him what was wrong but Jakes harsh words came back to _me "no one will believe you because your nothing but a useless slut."_ so I kept my moth shut knowing that it wouldn't do any good but at that same time I noticed Jake there and so did Em.

"Hey Jake. what's up man?" Em said

"Just here to get Bella Man since I'm not needed tonight what you up to?"

"Just going out with Roes. See you." with that Emmett disappeared and it was just Jake and me again. Everyone seems to be busy lately Mum and dad were out in Port Angeles taking care od some business and Emmett and Rose were always out together. "um where are we going tonight?" I asked Jake.

He didn't say anything just grabbed my arm and dragged me to his car. He pushed me hard against the car and started to kiss me. I didn't respond and I could see this made him angry "get in." he said. I got in and we drove to the look out on the outside of town in after about two minutes of silence he turned around and punched me in the lip and just staring at me like he wanted to kill me. He said in a cold hard whisper "I thought I told you not to tell anyone what we do?"

I just stared at him till he slapped me in the face. I then got out of my shocked state and said "I didn't I promise I didn't." as the tears and blood were going down my face I could taste the blood in my mouth from when he punched my lip.

"You were about to tell Em I was standing there I seen it" Jake said.

"i didn't know what to tell him so I stayed quiet."

"fine but don't you ever do that again" I nodded knowing that it didn't matter what I said, I got a tissue out of my bag and cleaned up my lip while Jake sat there watching when I finished he started to kiss me again rubbing my leg up and down getting further and further up my leg. I pulled away and said "no Jake not now."

"You can't keep denying me this and it's master to you bitch. Remember my rule?" he asked.

"sorry master" I said. I hated calling him that, it's like I gave him all rights to me. If I didn't I knew he would hurt me and I didn't want that. I had to push him away from me and keep telling him no I gave up everything for him but not this. He wanted sex and I wanted to wait till marriage.

"why?" he asked me with a punch to my stomach it's not like anyone wants your fat sluty ass" he said then started to kiss me again when he started to grab my breasts and pull them so it hurt I knew I had to get out of there so I pushed him off of me again and got out the door and started to run. It didn't take long for him to catch me because I'm hopeless and can fall over my own two feet. That's what I did he sat straight on my belly and pulled my hair so hard that I swear he pulled some out. I screamed as it hurt. He just punched me in the arm and told me to shut up. No one was there to help. When people noticed it was Jake they left out of fear. He pulled me up and started to go back to his car but I stopped and said "no It's over Jake! This is through!"

he stood there and laughed at me "you think so slut? Nothing is over until I say it is" and with that he punched me in the eye so hard that, after that he opened the door to his car and jumped in and started to take off yelling out the window "you will regret this Bella" with and evil laugh and took off, I stood there for a few minuets trying to control myself and get my crying under control. I started to get cold and that's when I realized my jacket and purse was in his car that I would have to walk back home. I didn't want to go home, so I just started walking. After about half an hour I looked up and what I saw was the Cullen's house, so this is where I had taken myself. It didn't look like anyone was home so I let myself in with the key Alice gave me after we became best friends I started to walk up the stairs till I seen someone on them staring at me I didn't know who he was but god he took my breath away with his emerald eyes and bronze hair that was spiked every where in every direction. He had pail skin like his entire family. He just stared at me. I could get lost in his eyes forever, "may I help you?" he asked. That was enough to get me to stop staring at him and make me blush bright red. "sorry." I mumbled.

"who are you?" he said with his voice that made my knees buckle I had to grab onto the rail of the stairs so I wouldn't fall over.

"I'm Bella. Sorry I didn't know anyone was home… oh wait, who the fuck are you and why are you in the Cullen's house?"

He laughed at me and said "this is my house and I'm Edward. Now who are you? I know you're not a Cullen?"

"please don't hurt me" was all I could get out before I started to cry. I tried to move away from him. He looked so mad at me and I don't even know who he is? Then it all clicked Alice's brother that was in jail was home, I had to get out I said "I'm sorry" and tried to go but he grabbed me to stop me, not hard just held my arm and said "I wont hurt you." when he held my arm I felt a shock go through my body and I don't know why but I trusted him so I collapsed falling head first into the stairs I was waiting for the impact and pain but it never came. Edward had a hold of me and stopped me from falling. With all that happened I lost it and started to really let my tears fall and just cried and cried. He held onto me and pulled me to his chest while carrying me to a room. It must have been his room. He sat us on the bed while I had a hold of his shirt as tight as I could and just let me cry. He held me and said "your fine. No one is going to hurt you here." over and over till I blacked out.

**EPOV:**

I was coming out of the my room when I heard someone coming through the door and just thought it was my sister Alice. Wasn't I wrong. This girl staring up at me was the sexiest women I had seen in such a long time with her deep chocolate eyes that were sad and scared but oh god I could stare into them all night and day. She had a heart shaped face, full lips that look so god damn kissable I just wanted to close the gap between us so I could just hold and kiss her. even her hair was a turn on. It was long and brown with waves through it. wait hold on I didn't know this person. What was I thinking? So I said "may I help you?" when I did her knee's buckled and she grabbed the rail of the stairs to stop them. She mumbled "sorry." well that's what I think it was all I wanted to do was hold her so she wouldn't fall she already looked so bad already and didn't need any more bruises she had a black eye and swollen lip. I wonder who would do that to her and just the thought made my blood boil how could anyone hurt this women?

"Who are you?" I asked the women

"I'm Bella. sorry I didn't know anyone was home" that's when the fear grew in her eyes and she was shitting herself by the looks of it and then said "oh wait. Who the fuck are you and why are you in the Cullen's house?" Bella said so strong and powerful she nearly had me convinced she wasn't scared of me, a complete stranger.

I laughed at her 'cause I was a Cullen and she was so scared trying to be so powerful so I said "this is my house and I'm Edward but who are you? I know your not a Cullen?" I asked her who she was again hoping she would tell me more than just Bella. I wanted to know more about her. It's like she was a drug I just had to have more and more of.

"please don't hurt me" was all she could get out before she started to cry and tried to move. I was so pissed off with what she said to me. I could never hurt her and I wanted to kill the person that did. "I'm sorry." she said to me I couldn't believe she was saying sorry to me. It was the ass hole that did this to her that was going to be sorry. I seen her try to go so I did all I could think of and grabbed her arm lightly to stop her from leaving. Bella let go of the rail and started to fall like it was too much for her. I stopped her by putting my arms around her so she wouldn't face plant into the stairs and hurt herself. I felt a million and one little electric pulls go through me when I held her while she cried her heart out just mumbling over and over "sorry." and "please don't hurt me." after a few minutes I picked her up and carried her to my room placing us both on the bed not letting her go. I noticed that she had a very hard hold on my shirt. I kept saying over and over to her that she was safe no one was going to hurt her here. She finally fell asleep.

I was nearly asleep when I heard a motorbike come speeding up the drive way knowing that it wasn't Alice and Jasper or my mum and dad. I got up and started to walk to the door before I got there the person was banging so fucking hard on it that I thought the person was going to break it down. He started to yell out "I know your in there slut! Open up or pay!" well didn't that make my blood boil. I opened the door and made sure I wasn't in the line of his banging fist. I stared at the cocksucker and yelled at him "PISS OF COCKSUCKER! NO ONES HERE BUT ME SO GO HOME BEFORE I HURT YOU!"

"who the fuck are you?" was all he could say.

"you came to my door who the hell are you?"

"Jacob man and I'm looking for Bella and since she's not at her house means she's here with Alice." oh so as I thought she was Alice's friend.

"well they are not here dumb ass" I told him. Well he didn't like that and tried to punch me but he was to slow and missed. He fell to the ground and he looked pretty drunk. He was slow and slouchy and just plain stupid. I pushed his ass out side my house and told him to go home,

"this isn't over. I will kill you." he threatened me. I just shook my head.

Not even five minutes after he had gone Alice and Jasper came home as I was about to go inside. Instead I waited for them to find out what the fuck was going on.

"Are you ok?" Alice asked as soon as she was out of the car.

"Yea but who was that?" I asked her

"Jake." was her reply. After a minute of silence "what did he want?"

"oh just Bella, he's lucky I didn't kill his punk ass."

They both gasped and together said "what happened?" so I sat there and told them what happened right from when Bella turned up to when they turned up, both of them in complete shock. After what seemed like hours but only a really a minute, Alice said "Bella? is she ok? where is she?" she said all in one breath.

"yea Bella is fine for now and in my bed."

"Jasper call Emmett and get him to come over now but don't tell him why, just that it is do with Bella then hang up" Jasper did as he was told. I went to check on Bella. I'm glad she was still asleep she didn't need this. I don't know who this girl is or what I got myself into yet but I will find out soon.

**Next Chapter will be done in Emmett's POV thnx all plz review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyer owns all **

**would like to thank you all for reading my story.**

**The way it is**

**EMMETTS POV**

I was sitting there watching a movie with Rose. I can't even remember what it was that we were watching I was too worried about Bella, she has been so quiet and not herself the last few weeks she would go to the library instead of hanging with us as always. I knew something was up but didn't know why she wouldn't talk to anyone, not even Alice or Rose. I was thinking so hard that when my phone rang it made me jump so high that it scared me and Rose "hello?" I asked with out checking who it was.

"Em, you need to come to Alice's now, it's about Bella." I was about to ask what happened but Jasper hung up on me. That made me so wild I wanted to kill him. I was so worried that I jumped up and ran to the car with Rose right behind me. She knew something was up and didn't ask what she just knew that it was bad.

I also new Rose she would kill anyone that hurt Bella. Bella was like a little sister to her she was apart of us she took on some of the bad guys out there not just the girls or ladies as some would put it. Her and Alice were trained by my dad and had the best training like the rest of us. Bella didn't know this of curse if she did she didn't say anything. As I started to go 210 to the Cullen's house Rose put her hand on my arm and said "slow down your not going to be good to anyone if you kill us." mumbling a "sorry." I slowed down to 100 I was still speeding but it was better, it took me ten minutes to get there when it should have taken thirty minutes.

Rose and I jumped out of the car and ran to Alice who was waiting on the porch for us.

"where is Bella? What happened?" I asked her.

"Bella's asleep inside, I will tell you what happened if you listen with no interruption, okay?"

"okay." was all I mumbled as I sat there listening to what she had to say. My blood boiled I'm going to kill him was all I could think, he hurt her, I had to see her I had to know she was okay for now, and who the hell was Edward I heard she had a twin brother but Alice never told me about him, so after asking her she told me who he was but couldn't tell me why he was locked up, just that he was framed and someone they didn't even know the name of the person that got him out five years early but why they locked him up was up to him to tell people. She promised him she wouldn't tell anyone, apparently Alice told Bella a bit about him but that was it. I had to check on Bella now.

"where is Bella Alice? I have to see her I have to make sure that Jake never hurt her too bad I have to m- m- make s- s- s- sure "I stumbled. How could I not have seen this? "I will show you." I followed Alice upstairs to a room I have never been in. it must be Edwards..

Alice knocked on the door and walked in, "Edward this is Emmett, Bella's Brother." Edward nodded but not saying a thing "thanks for helping her man." is all I could say. Alice left shutting the door behind her.

Bella was curled up to him asleep. She looked so peaceful laying there in his arms. As she moved in her sleep I could see what that asshole did to her, her lip was so swollen that her mouth couldn't shut properly and her eye was swollen and black and blue. I was going to make him pay. As this was all going through my head I walked over to her and stroked her cheek with my index finger and mumbled maybe asking but knowing I was going to get no answer "oh Bella why couldn't you tell us? What else did he do to you?" I started to cry out of hurt for my sister and anger for Jake. I wanted to punch something hurt someone I was so confused I didn't know what to do all I knew was that I wanted to kill Jacob Black. I was pacing back and forth wondering why she wouldn't tell anyone when all of a sudden things become too much for me and I punched the wall leaving a big hole there. I felt a hand on my arm it made me stop and look around I couldn't stand any more I fell on my knee's to the ground crying all this confusion out. Edward said to me "Bella don't need you like this you have to be strong for her, she needs your love and support, she needs your comfort. There could be a few reasons why but my guess is he had her so scared and made her believe you wouldn't believe her. I've seen it done like that before he probably threatened her so she had no choice but to not tell anyone. No one would know if she wasn't so scared and confused when she seen me."

"Sorry about the hole man." I said pointing to the hole I just made in his wall, "do you know why or if he done anything else to her?"

"I don't know. I think so, I seen a few bruises on her lower arm tonight when I brought her in here. They are old and faded but they look like finger marks. I wanted to kill him when he came here calling her a slut and telling her to get out here to him. Emmett I don't know any of you or him but who is he ,he seems dangerous just like you do?"

I forgot he doesn't know who any of us were how would I tell him what he's gotten himself into. No one knows about Alice, everyone just thinks she's Bella's best friend and Jaspers girlfriend they don't know she is a trained killer and is only sent out when everyone of the people there are to die. She may be tiny but she is one hell of a fiery women. I would hate to mess with her. None of us knew what set her off when she attacked our family friend till afterwards when she caught her trying to get it on with Jasper. After that we all wanted her to be with us as long as she was willing and no one found out.

"Jake is one of the most feared people in this town. He thinks he's the shit, untouchable but he's going to learn that he can be squashed like a bug."

"a mobster?"

"yea" then there was silence as he took it in, then he was outraged.

"Well why the hell did you let Bella have anything to do with him?" Edward hissed and I swear he even growled at me and I thought I looked dangerous but the look on his face just then even scared me. I didn't say anything for awhile as Edward put the pieces together all on his own.

"Tell me your not." he said with pure hatefulness in his voice.

"I can't but I can explain." he was quiet as he waited for me to go on "I was born to do this. My dad has been training me since I learned how to walk. I know everything about this life. My dad did the same with Jake. He trained us every day. you see even if I wanted to I couldn't not do it, it's who I am. I'm not a bad person Edward but it's all I know."

"What about Bella?" I knew what he meant "she wouldn't be in this mess if we didn't try to protect her from this world. she would have known what to do if she was trained but Bella is so kind hearted that this business isn't for her. she knows bits and pieces but has never shown an interest. She is daddy's princess, she's all of ours but I think after tonight I don't care what that old basted says I'm going to teach her so this never happens again."

"who are your parents Emmett?" It was strange, him asking this it's like he knows what this life is like, like he's been here before, so I told him to see his reaction

"Charlie and Renee Swan." it was so quiet. You could cut the tension with a knife. His face was so evil and pained that you could tell he knew them but I wondered how he has never lived here before. Then I remembered that they are from California where dad works from sometimes. He has people running the show there for him but every couple weeks him and mum go there to do business. that's how they met Tanya's family years ago. It's all starting to make sense. My parents got him framed for raping Tanya and got him out so he will join. I remembered mum and dad talking about this once, that's why Alice went of so bad that day.

"they did it didn't they?" was all I could say to him he stopped dead still "that's why you had to move here. they got you out early. They are the ones that got Tanya to do it and lie about you? No wonder Alice almost killed her. I Wonder if that's why Alice is with us? Or did she get made to as well?" I was rambling. I couldn't believe they would do this. He was frozen except for his hand going in and out of a fist. All of a sudden he took off down the stairs.

I sat there wondering what to do. I knew I had to talk to mum and dad to find out why they did that to him. I decided to go talk to Alice and find out when every one would know he was back. I kissed Bella's forehead and went down stairs. They were no where in sight. I found them out side, Alice with tears running down here face

"Alice when is every one going to find out he's back?"

"when school starts." she said with venom in her voice "and you can't say anything to anyone till then! you just can't. understand?" I nodded, leaving it at that..

"I have to go see dad about Bella and see what he wants done. I'm sure he will want Jake dead too but just not yet. He will play with him I think." I said to them. Rose came over and wrapped her arms around me and said "do you want me to come?" hell yea I did. I was so confused and angry I didn't know if I would bite my tongue about Edward if she didn't come. She has a way of keeping me on a straight path. "yeah" was all I said to her. She understood it. "thanks Alice and sorry. Please tell Edward sorry I didn't know till up there." she understood so did Rose by the looks of it. Alice just nodded as I drove back home. I was wondering why Esme and Carlisle moved here knowing what happened, surely they know as Carlisle is the doctor we get to help us if we need him. He is the best of the best but if he's not at the hospital we go to where he is or he comes to us. Maybe it was his way of helping his son. As I look back dad had been going to California less and less. He only goes now when he is called to go for the last two years, besides that one time when Alice nearly killed Tanya. We haven't seen her family since then and come to think of it I haven't heard mum or dad talking about them or ringing them up like they used to. It all adds up to the time Edward was locked up but if dad planned this why would he stop talking to them. I didn't get that part. I'm going to have to wait and see Edward to talk to him about it if he will talk to me.

Dad was home his car was parked out front. As I was walking inside I could hear him talking to someone, it didn't take me long to figure out who it was. It was Jake pretending to be all concerned about Bella, wondering where she was. That's when I walked into the lounge room trying really hard to keep my cool. Rose whispered in my ear "for Bella." that's all it took to get me to come down I said "hi, I need to talk to you about someone dad alone when you are finished. I will be in my room." I left with Rose. It didn't take long for dad to come up. I heard Jake leave before I said anything to dad. I told him everything, leaving out the Edward part. He was furious. his face was red with anger. He walked over to me and punched me right in the face "why didn't you tell me while he was here? I'm going to kill him!"

"because I don't want him to know we know till we figured out what to do with him. I want him dead too but I didn't know if you would want us to torture him for what he did to Bella. It was hard not to go at him down there. All I wanted to do was belt the crap out of him and set the maggot on fire!" with that there was a big proud smile on his face and said "let me think about what we're going to do to that fucking asshole make sure no one says a word to anyone. I will tell your mum tonight before Bella gets home. Or is she staying there?"

"I would say she's staying with Alice tonight. I will ring and find out and tell her. Oh and Carlisle will have a look at her when she wakes up." and that was that. I rang Alice and told her what dad said and asked if Bella will stay there. She will of course. I told her to bring Jasper and herself over tonight but to leave Bella there with Esme and Carlisle. She don't need to hear this. It was all set in motion. Now for dad to just figure out how the dog is going to pay.

**I'm also looking for a beta because as you all can tell my grammar and spelling are shit so if you want to or know someone that can please pm me,**

**Please Review weather its good or bad It really helps to right the story and if you have ideas fill free to share**


	4. Chapter 4

**I Would like to thank all that read this story and Thank Sorry- Lame- Name for helping Me, she has awesome stories too.**

**DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyer owns all **

**The way it is**

**BPOV:**

As I woke in the morning I couldn't remember what happened last night or where I was. I was scared, I remember being with Jake and that he tried to rape me and me telling him it was over and him belting the shit out of me and driving off saying I was going to regret it as I was trying to remember what happened. I felt someone move, someone I was laying on. I didn't know who because I had my back to them. I froze out of fear and shut my eyes tight hoping that the person still thought I was asleep. Whomever it was put their hands around my waist and secured me to them. I tried to move really slowly to try and get free but I couldn't. This person wasn't hot like Jake and I felt safe here. This person felt taller for some reason then it all came back to me. This was Edward, oh god, what have I done? I remember asking him not to hurt me over and over till I cried myself to sleep.

I was going to be in big shit now. What will my family do? "Bella why are you crying?" Edward asked, I didn't even know I was till he said it. I was just so scared that they will all hate me. Mum, Dad, Emmett, Rose, Alice, Jasper all of them, they like Jake. What was I going to do? I sat up and Edward pulled me to him and just held me. I don't even think he will want anything to do with me when he finds out.

"Edward they're going to hate me if you told them I was here and what I was saying last night, I'm so weak." I whispered. I really felt like I was. Everything in me told me I was, I let people push me around and things over my head. They may be scared of my family but not me. I was the weakest link and everyone knew it.

"Your not weak and they don't hate you Bella, they love you. Emmett can't understand why you didn't tell him? He's pissed but not at you. It's at Jake because of what he did to you, but not at you, he loves you Bella."

What Edward was saying wasn't making sense. It sounded true but didn't make sense. Jake told me hundreds of times that no one cared or loved me, it hurt but also after awhile I believed him.

"Yes I am and Jake always told me they didn't love me or want me."

"I'm going to kill him." he whispered I don't think I was suppose to hear but I did and I couldn't ignore it, I just couldn't.

"No!" I shouted scaring him and me both "you can't, you can't! He will hurt you Edward or if you do you will go back to jail no, no I won't let you." I was talking normal now,

"I would go to jail for you Bella, I would and I don't think I will get the chance to do anything when Emmett, your dad, Rose, Jasper, Alice and your mum are finished with him and who ever else wants a go."

I gasped, "Alice and Rose?" I was shocked, "do you know who my family is?" I asked stunned that he already knew, he nodded.

"but how?"

"I've known your parents for a bit over 2 yrs Bella." He said so quiet,

well to say I was shocked was the understatement of the year. How did he know them for that long? What the hell? I knew something was up. "what did they do to you Edward?"

"Nothing but help me." was all he said

It was hard to think straight with Edward being so close to me. I felt zaps of electricity shooting throughout my whole body and the way he was staring at me had me blushing deep red. I had to put my head down. "I don't understand." I muttered.

"how about we get some lunch and then I tell you all about it?"

with that my tummy grumbled loud. I couldn't say I wasn't hungry now and to tell you the truth I didn't even know I was till Edward said lunch. I blushed even harder,

"ok what's the time? And isn't it Monday?"

"12:30 and yes it is Bella."

"oh shit we missed school. Well I did, I don't know about you?"

"Yea we will go tomorrow."

He helped me out of the bed and we walked hand in hand to the kitchen. Edward got us a chicken salad sandwich.

I heard Edward moan while he ate and after a few bites I couldn't help but laugh at him.

"what?"

"your moaning. That good, is it?"

"better than prison food. I love mums cooking." and with that he laughed too. His mum and dad must be at work and Alice at school.

When we finished cleaning up our mess Edward lead us back up to his room so we can talk. He looked scared and hurt. I noticed he was trying to avoid the conversation of us after an hour of him asking simple questions like favorite my song to my pets name.

"Please tell me Edward?" I said putting my hand on his arm. He looked sad.

"You might hate me after."

"no I don't think I will. Your not a bad person Edward."

Edward was quiet for about five minutes before he spoke. Luckily he pulled me in his arms or I wouldn't have heard what he was saying, he was talking so quietly. I could see it was hard for him and there was a lot of pain in his eyes and voice. I looked up at him the whole time he spoke as the tears wanted to fall but he wouldn't let them, not yet. He told me everything from how he met mum and dad, to how Tanya framed him to why he got locked up at fifteen and went to jail not Juvenal prison for people under eighteen to what happened in there to how he got out five years early, thanks to my parents.

I couldn't believe she would do that to him. It was so unfair and wrong, she deserved to get her ass kicked and handed to her on a platter. I was so pissed, I was crying for him. I was hurting for him, I wanted to go kill this bitch for him. All I saw was red.

"talk please Bella, talk to me. Don't hate me too." well that pulled me out of my thoughts. I looked at him and put my hands on both sides of his perfect cheeks and kissed him with so much love and passion. He froze at first then responded to me. The sparks that few were unbelievable and the taste of his mouth was the best taste ever. All I wanted was more and more. I tasted his lips as he opened them for me to access his mouth. His tongue tasted just as good as his lips. We played with our tongues and it was just as delicious as the rest of him but we had to end the kiss. We pulled away both panting for air trying to catching our breaths. There was a fire in my mouth that craved for more. I liked my lips to try to get that taste of him again. I wanted more but I knew if I did that again he would freak right out.

"I would say sorry but I'm not that was the best damn kiss I have ever had and I enjoyed it all" I don't know why I wasn't shy, I was usually the shy quiet girl but I needed him to know that I don't regret it or him.

"I'm glad your not Bella. That was the best god damn kiss I ever had too, thank you." We sat there for awhile in our own thoughts till I moved a bit and Edward caught my mouth with his again. We were in a make out session for about the fifth time in the last ten minutes when Esme knocked on Edwards door to see how we were doing. Just as she was about to leave Carlisle walked in the room asking Edward if he could give us a second, he needed to talk to me. Edward walked out with a look at me to say it was okay and he will be back soon.

Carlisle got straight down to business. Doctor mode.

"First things first Bella, I will help you anyway I can but you must tell me everything. You don't have to talk to me but I can recommend a very good councilor if you like?"

"no thank you Carlisle. I'm fine really, a bit sore but fine."

"okay, but please do tell me if you ever need me. Now where does it hurt Bella? Show me?"

I lifted my top up and his eyes nearly popped out of his head."Oh My God Bella." was all he said as he came over feeling my ribs to make sure none of them were broken. I flinched and screamed as a reflex and at that moment Edward walked into the room, took one look at me and stormed back out with total hatred on his face. Oh no!

"what did I do?" I asked as he seen Edward too.

"nothing Bella he just heard you scream and seen your bruises. He knows who did this, I better get him before he does something he regrets. Please stay here Bella?"

He left and I heard him yell at someone. "where did he go?"

"That way." Alice said back.


	5. Chapter 5

**Would like to thank all that read this story and Thank Sorry-Lame-Name for helping me she has awesome stories too.**

**DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyer owns all **

**The way it is**

**EPOV:**

I was in the hallway as I heard Bella scream. I went right in my room and what I saw was so wrong that I couldn't control my anger that suffused throughout my body, it was horrible. The pain in her eyes, the blue and black bruises all over her ribs and belly. You could see some were old but most pretty fresh. The worse was on her ribs, it pained me to see her like that so I stormed out wanting to kill that prick. I didn't care what anyone thought. Bella's words were in my head as I sat in the car punching the steering wheel as I made that promise not to hurt him for her. I hated it. I sat there with my head in my hands pinching the bridge of my noise trying to calm down.

"Edward," Carlisle said while putting a hand on my arm made me jump a mile. I didn't hear him get in, I must have been lost in thought, I just looked at him and seen the pain in his eyes. he hated to see me like this I was disappointing him again. I hurt them a lot in the last few years.

"Edward, Bella needs you please don't do anything rash I know you love her and wanna kill him but please don't."

My dad pleaded with me. Wait, did he say that love was what I felt for Bella? I didn't know. I know I felt protective of her, I know I didn't want to see her hurt. Maybe my body reacted to her it longed to reach her, to protect her, to be close and the electric current that came with it. Was that love? Was this all love?

"Dad." was all I could get out before he pulled me to him hugging me.

"I'm so proud of you son don't you ever think I'm not, okay? I love you Edward." he said

I started to cry right there on him while he held on to me.

"I thought you were disappointed in me?"

"No Edward. Yes you have to learn to control your temper but you will I'm sure"

"Dad I have to go talk to Emmett. I have to set something right with him. He knows his parents are to blame for me being locked up. I am going to see if Bella wants to go home or stay with here." "Okay son just be careful."

With that we went back to my room to see Bella before I could say anything Bella jumped up with a tear stained face and said "sorry."

I didn't understand what she was apologizing for then it hit me. She screamed, I got angry and stormed out. She thought she did something wrong and made me angry. "oh Bella you did nothing wrong, I wasn't angry at you. I was angry at him. He hurt you bad that's all."

before I could say anything else Dad spoke up, he had to ask her I suppose.

"Bella I'm sorry but I have to ask, did Jake force you to have sex with him?"

Oh god I was going to be sick. That basted better not have I swear to god he better not have.

"no. He tried last night but I don't know how I stopped him, maybe because he was a bit drunk but, no"

Thank fuck! Dad nodded his head and left.

Before I could say anything Bella wrapped her hands around my waist. I put my hands around her back leaning down to kiss her with so much passion I had for her it was at that moment I realized with the love I put in it and she did too that dad was right. I do love her. I pulled away needing air. I didn't want to and she didn't either but we both needed the air and to get our thoughts straight. "Bella I have to go talk to Emmett, you can stay here tonight again if you want and come with me to get cloths or just for a lift home."

"I'm coming I need to talk to mum and dad and Emmett, I cant put it off much longer but I do want to come back here then go home tomorrow but I will ring first. I don't know if he will be there I don't want to see him."

I gave her my phone not knowing how bad they were playing him or what they were going to do but I know he will feel so much pain, they will torture him and some of me even wants to help.

"It's all clear" she said "I didn't tell Em that you are coming to talk to him, I didn't know if you wanted him to know. Edward what happened to your wall there is a huge hole?" she asked.

oops I forgot about Emmett punching my wall, I laughed at it while Bella thought I was insane.

"Emmett did it when he seen you last night. He was hurt and my poor wall suffered. Also, I need to talk to Emmett about why I was in jail because he sort of worked out that your parents framed me so I need to set him straight.

with that we left hand in hand.

"Mum we will be back soon I am taking Bella home to get fresh clothes, okay?"

"ok Edward be careful. Hello Bella, how are you dear?"

"ok mum"

"Good thanks Esme. Bye."

On the car ride we were quite lost in our own thoughts but didn't stop me from looking over to see Bella. She had a look of worry and sadness in her eyes.

Bella don't worry okay they don't hate you, you're going to be fine."

she looked like she wanted to cry. With a nod of her head we went back to our thoughts. I was worried about going to see her parents, I was trying to avoid them. yes they helped me heaps but I did kind' a get into a fight with Charlie before I went away and it wasn't pretty. We both looked as bad as the other. I have seen them a few times since then, they want me to join them. Charlie said he hasn't met anyone as good as him for a very long time besides Emmett. I do owe them, they stopped me getting killed and bailed me out of jail, I just didn't know how to control my temper. My knuckles were white from the grip I had on the steering wheel. we were parked out in front of the house. Bella touched my arm and gave me a reassuring smile and that was all I needed. We got out and went to go inside.

Everyone was coming down the stairs when Bella yelled out that she was home you could here them rushing down the stairs. We were still standing just inside the door, neither one of us too sure about moving any more inside, as soon as Emmett seen us he stopped in his tracks making everyone fall flat on there ass. If I wasn't so stressed it would have been funny.

"What the hell Emmett?" Charlie and Renee asked at the same time making Bella and I smile.

Bella cracking the tension in the air said "fine then I will just leave if you don't want me here."

That's all it took to get Emmett to move again he was there in two seconds flat giving her a big bear hug. Bella had to slap his head hard for him to let her down. Charlie and Renee were still in shock. They knew I was getting out but thought it was next week. They got over it and went to Bella hugging her like she was glass, it was a good thing I don't think her ribs could take any more.

"Hello Edward, see you got out earlier then we knew about?"

"Yea I recovered quicker then they thought so they let me out a week early." was all I said to Renee.

Charlie walked over to me and said "glad it worked out."

"Yea, um, thanks for the help."

we all stood there in silence not knowing what to say to the other, finally Bella said "I need a shower and clean clothes and Edward wants to talk to Em."

"What? I didn't say anything I swear" was Emmett's reply.

"I know man just want to talk about something you said last night you got most of it right but not all I need to set it right, okay?"

"okay, lets go"

With that we were going out the front.

"okay man I'm going to tell you it all just be patient." he just looked at me and sat down waiting for me to continue.

I sat and gathered all my thoughts I didn't want to tell anyone but had to I was slowly learning, I realized that we were just inside the woods but could still see the house from here.

"I was 14 when Tanya and I got together, we were together for a year before she started to want more then I wanted, she wanted sex and one night we went to a party. you see Alice had a bad feeling about it and begged me not to go, I didn't listen to her, that's where I met your parents. they new Tanya's cousin. they were there visiting. that night Tanya wasn't taking no as an answer I ended up going home without her. I didn't want what she wanted so I left before it got too bad, the next morning nice and early we had your parents turn up, The first thing your dad did was punch me hard in the mouth. well my temper got the better of me and we went for it. he looked just as bad as I did, before we could kill each other the police showed up there was ten males. it took them all to get me and your dad off each other. we got chucked into two different patty wagons, they took me to the police station where I got charged with raping Tanya. after ages at the interview Charlie came in and seen me talking to me saying that after talking to Tanya and having the police talk to her he knew it didn't happen and was sorry for what did happen that he would help me get out for some reason I believed him."

it was silent for awhile while I let Emmett take this all in.

"I went to court not long after and got sentenced to seven years with no probation. I was sent off not saying bye to mum, dad or Alice. I looked back and seen them all in tears, it was not easy. it took a couple of weeks before I knew the ins and out's of the place. I couldn't eat so I got week from lack of food about 6 months later you parents came, they told me they were doing all they can but this town isn't theirs any more, that her parents have taken over. they turned them all against each other. they asked me to join them in their family back here, apparently besides you no one has been able to take your dad on like that, that's why he wanted me, Tanya's family just wanted me gone I told them I didn't want to. I didn't want to do this to people didn't want my anger to over rule me all the time my trainer had only that left but he died not long after I got put in, he came and seen me for me to give your dad a message when I got out. he knew they were watching him because of who he was, things started to get worse from there. they new Charlie wanted me and I knew they didn't. I got belted every day and there was nothing I could do. there would always be someone holding me so I couldn't move well more then one there was always quite a few holding me down. Aro had it all arranged so I would take your dad up on the offer, your dad didn't know a thing about it , it went on like that for ages. I stopped my dad and mum from coming. your dad told them what was going on, so I talked to them on the phone and told them the rest of it."

"that's when your dad finally found it all out my dad told him the lot that's why they moved here so they could make it look like I was really going with use that's why dad works for use as your doctor, I nearly died when I herd what Alice did and how she joined use I know she is one tuff cocky and can even put it over me she can beat me to a bloody pole if she wanted to.

I was just waiting for the betting to come so I could tell them I give up that they won when they started they only hit me a few times before they stubbed me to kill they got me twice before I got to say the words they all wanted then a blacked out waking up in the hospital in jail. Aro, The dean came and said as soon as I got the all clear I could go home, that was a week ago I got home two days ago I was fine to travel and since dad was a doctor I was released, see your dad saved my life he new that this was only said to get me out but I still didn't want to work for him know I have to figure out if I do or not and that's it".

He was silent for so long eyes wide and angry finally he broke the silence

"I don't get it why were u sent to jail and not juvenile jail?"

"The Judge was Alic one of them he forged my papers and made it look like I was 17 instead of 15 and could be trailed as an adult".

just then we seen two cars full of guys get out at Charlie's one of them been Jake I was about to take off when Emmett held me back, I new we had to wait till they were all in position so we had the upper hand, we seen most the guys had stayed out side they thought Emmett wasn't home, well Emmett made the detraction why a came behind knocking them out there was just Jake and some other fellow inside.

That was the easy bit Emmett already had him knocked out cold why I took Jake on he was about to hit Bella they were all tied up he wasn't looking at me so I put my finger to my lips to keep Bella quite, the next thing that came out of his mouth made me see red

"thought you got away from me didn't you bitch? Well know you are going to pay like I told you" it was silent for a second before he whisper for us all to hear "what's that Bella what do you say? Yes master" then went to hit her, I grabbed his hand pulling it back, till he screamed like a little girl and let go off Bella, she ran right over to Emmett, looking back at me scared crying from the pain he just did to her it some how made me more angry seen her like that,

"Who the fuck do u think you are asshole" Jake said to me with a evil look that would scare anyone else,

"you pussy wanna just leave and never come back or I will kill you understand?" with that he laughed at me like I was joking and punched me in the face.

"Uh, was that suppose to hurt dickhead" was all I could say why his eyes went wide with shock to anger he tried again but this time I blocked him at the same time as punching him in the face breaking his nose he got up and tried to have a go again except thing time someone was behind me I turned around to look the basted getting the better of me made me stumble back just with he's presents, I never thought I would see him again.

"Jake leave" he said and with that he got up and left no second look

"well nice to see you again Eddie"

"humph what the fuck are you doing here the deal was we stay out of each others life demetri"

"well you kind' a took out my hole team and if I didn't stop you with Jake you would have tore him apart to so know I need you to join me"

he wasn't asking he was telling me by this time every one was untied and Charlie came over and said "in your dreams mate he's with me"

"pfft you think I can't take you on Charlie your nothing compared to me"

"He might not be able to but I can we have proof of that"

"Fine but this isn't over Edward you will join me"

"You wish and no I wont I'm right were I am"

"We will see my daughter still loves you, you know even after what you did to her?"

"Yea you wish and I did nothing and you know it now get out before I make you get out"

"Did Charlie here tell you that your trainer Manson is dead" with that every one gasped

"No but I knew and I no use has something to do with it now get out before I kill you"

with that he left. Every one was staring at me, this was not going good all of a sudden I had Charlie in my face,

"why didn't you tell me?" he asked so quite I only just hurt him it hurt him that I didn't tell him.

"Because Manson said not to made me promise and that I was to tell you this when something like this happened" with that it was so quite no one was moving at all "He said to step up and get the game on I don't know what it means but he said you do" he gasped and grabbed hold of the kitchen bench before he got this big ass creepy looking smile on his face.

With that I went over to Bella she ran to me I picked her up and walked out of the house with her sat her in my car and kissed her I was so relieved that she was ok.

**I'm currently trying to find a new beta as Sorry-Lame-Name can not do it anymore because of personal reasons so if you know anyone or would like to take over please let me know**

**review please as i like to know what you all think weather it's good or bad  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Would like to thank all that read this story and Thank Sorry Lame Name for helping me she has assume storeys too.**

**DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyer owns all **

**The way it is**

**BPOV:**

Tuesday we all went to school it was wired I hated the way people stared at us and whispered behind our backs.

No one yet knowing it was Edward Cullen, though it didn't take people long to work it out and before lunch the hole school and probably town knew it was him, we herd there whispers with the talk about what they thought he did, some we laughed at some mad us all made.

I even had the females giving me the evil eye and the males scared of Edward but also tried to be tough and give him the look like stay away she's mine.

After class before we left the classroom I had Jessica Stanley threat me.

"He's mine Bella you better stay away from him or you will regret it" with a nasty look in her eye thinking it was evil.

I laugh at her and left to go to English, I had this class with Edward and meet him there.

Out the front of the door he was waited for me giving me a kiss as I reached him, then grabbing my hand we walked in together sat down in the back.

I noticed Jessica with her hands balled into fits, I just laughed at her again the bitch think she can take me on well let her try I thought to myself.

"What's so funny?" Edward asked

"Oh nothing really just that Jessica is trying to threaten me by saying that your hers and I have to stay away just before I meet up with you now she got her hands all fisted up"

He just looked over at her and pulled me to him kissing my forehead then gave me a passionate kiss why she was staring at us, when she seen us look she looked away. We both laughed so hard that we didn't hear the teacher come in.

As we were walking to lunch Angela court up to us.

"Hi Bella can I talk to you for a second" she is a really sweet shy girl so I told Edward I would meet him in there after he left Angela just smiled at me then said

"Bella that's Edward Cullen right? Who just got out of jail?"

"Yea why?" I asked not sure were she was going with this and confused Angela wasn't one to judge a person before getting to now them.

"Did he hit you Bella I don't mean to be mean or anything just that with your face and I don't know him but we have all herd horrible stuff I just wanna make sure that's all" she stated well I was shocked I didn't even think of that I forgot all about my bruises on my face from Jake. That explains that then.

"No Angie he didn't it was someone else and to tell you the truth Edwards not a bad guy yes he went to jail but not for what you think and I can't tell you it's not my story to tell that's up to him but Angie thanks for caring you are a true friend" I told her honestly, she just smiled and we walked in to the cafeteria together with big smiles on your faces.

I went and sat in my spot next to Edward and Angela went and sat with Ben her partner, that's when Mike desired to come and course some trouble,

"Awww Bella baby I'm harts broken you chose that jail bate over me what were you thinking? Here I was all worried about you for a week not knowing if you were ok, always hiding in the library like the little bitch you are and then I find you today with him?"

Well the next thing I new is he was on the floor with a very blood nose with Em yelling at him

"come near us or say anything to us or about us again and you will have more then a broken nose DICK HEAD" Em yelled at him "you never were or will be with Bella and she's no Bitch right".

With that he kick Mike in the ribs and we herd him humf with pain. By this time the hole cafeteria was dead silent you could hear a pin drop.

As I looked at everyone's faces Alice with her huge smile, Jasper with a scrunched up nose like the mike stunk from been of, Rose with her proud smile for Em and that love look in her eyes and last but not least the amusement look in Edward's eyes and the protectiveness he has for me in them with a bit of anger anger was on everyone's faces it just made me crack my self laughing at them all at first they all stared and thought I lost it, that made me laugh even harder and said just I think "you should see your faces"

With that they looked at each other then started to laugh too that's when Mike got up and leans over the table so he was in Edwards face and said

"I got told to tell you this Edward everyone's going to get hurt till you join him" and with that he walked of Edward's face was so horrid and full of hatred right know that he jumped up and left as I followed catching up to him just before he took of in his car.

**EPOV:**

As I speed down the road to Charlie's with one thought on my mind I'm going to kill him, I was passed seen red I was gripping the wheel so tight that my knuckles were white I didn't know were I was going but we were on the road out of town, I thought I was going to see Charlie but realised I wasn't

"EDWARD SLOW DOWN BEFORE YOU KILL US" Bella yelled at me with tears in her eyes and that's all it took and I was pulling over to the side, I was so pissed of I jumped out and start to take it out on the tree.

After a minute or two Bella came over grabbing my hands to stop me hitting the tree, the understanding in her eyes was amazing I never meet anyone like her before she was so selfish and always put people before her self if something made someone else happy she would gladly be miserable just so there happy, that's why she put up with Jakes shit I think because it made her parents happy, as I looked into her sexy chocolate brown eyes, seeing her scared for me and the tears that have fell with my craziness I fell to my knee's ashamed for the way I acted the pain I put her through, I pulled her to me and said "sorry for scaring you"

"I understand Edward it's ok it's not your fault"

with that I kissed her very passionate like your life depended on it she moved her hands behind my head pulling at my hair playfully, man I wonder if she new how much that turned me on "oh Bella" I moaned as she depended the kiss, My hands moving up and down her back in circular motion I herd her mumble my name with groans of pleaser, this just turned me on more, I pulled away needing a breath we were both gasping for air.

I sat there with Bella in my lap leaning on my cheats why I held her,

This was all my fault maybe I should just give up and join him I was thinking, but I couldn't leave Bella or put my family through more trouble they didn't deserve that. no one did. After a few hours of just holding each other I had to go get the others from school so we went back to go get them.

There was one person I need help from and I hated asking him for it, so instead of going home we went to Charlie's.

When we got there I told Bella I had to talk to her dad with that her, Alice and Rose went up to Bella's room, we went out the back to Charlie, Charlie was with Renee, seen us all coming she said hi then left, mumbling something about tea.

"What's up guys you look like it's the end of the world?"

"You might get a call about Bella ditching half of school dad but don't worry we will get to that in a sec but it's Edward that needs you help"

He looked at me then with a worried line on his lips he knows I wont come to him unless I really needed to that's when he notice my hands

"hmm ok fist is Bella ok? And what happened to your hands surprised Renee's not out here, with what I'm sure you left blood through the house"

before we could answer Renee was out the door

"who the fuck is bleeding and got blood all though the house?" She said with an angry, worried look on her face face  
"Edward will clean it up dear after this sweetie" that's all it took she turned and went back inside,

"yea Bella's fine she fallowed me when I stomped out so I wouldn't kill Newton" I said with poison on my hard angered voice, making every one move back a bit even Charlie,

"What the fuck? He's nothing but a little piss ant nothing to worry about" He said so possitive and If it wasn't for Jas, Em's and my face I think he would of laughed at us,

"He said to me at lunch today well all of us but at me "I got told to tell you this Edward everyone's going to get hurt till you join him" so I wanna know how he works I want to know what you know about him because I will be fucked if Dametri's going to hurt anyone and frankly my family's been through enough for me they don't need this because of him ether so I need your help you know I wouldn't ask but this I need to know?"

there was silence for a bit why he took it all in his face going red to blue to pale then back to normal all why his fist was clench and knuckles white, with the look on his face it made move back a step he looked so evil.

"Right but here is not the time give me a few day to get everything together and I will tell you everythingon Saturday so we have all day to work it out"

"By the way what happened to your hand?"

"the tree jumped in the way at the wrong time" with that we left on the way back inside he said

"Get Renee to clean your hand up before you see your dad you can't go around like that then you can clean your mess up if she hasn't"

In an official final tone that couldn't be denied even from me so I did as I was told. I took my shirt off and rapped it around my hands so I wouldn't put more blood every were, I didn't even relies how bad it was till just then, it didn't take long for the blood to go through my shirt, I found Renee and she took one look at me and started to come over to inspect my hands.

"Charlie told me to get you to clean these up before I see dad I just need a washer or something and I can do the rest" I told her following her up the stairs to the bathroom,

"Sit down" she told me in a stern voice ok this is getting wired why are these people making me fill like they are my alpha's or something it's freaky like they care the only ones that usually can make me do this are my parents. I sat on the toilet seat as told, she grabbed my arm and started to take my shirt off witch now hurt I hissed a bit in the pain.

"this is going to hurt Edward" Renee warned me "put your hands over the bath there"

she said why pointing to the bath. With that she started to poor the stuff over my hands and fuck it hurt "fuck" was all I said with a hiss it was quick and I could see how fucked up my hands were know I also had splinters in them from the bark on the tree fuck this was going to get worse,

"oh no this is fucked Edward why did you have to punch a tree full off bark of all trees?"

"I wasn't thinking about it I just had to hit something and it was the only thing there besides my car that I could hit"

"I think you need stitches some of this is deep"

"Fuck"

"wait there I need something to get these out" she said as she went down stairs next thing I new Bella was there kissing me it made me forget about the pain and every thing all I new was that taste of her I didn't want to end, I started to fill a bit woozy

"hmm I think I like you better without a shirt on mister" Bella said with a big smile, I bashed a bright red and said thanks with that she cracked up laughing at me

"oh Edward blushes wait till every one finds out"

"oh you wouldn't" I mocked glare at her

she started to back out of the door but I court her before she could I was about to start tickling her when her mum walked in

"oh hi Bella will you hold his hand over the bath for me so I can pull these splinters out and don't let him move to much because its going to hurt"

"sure I can try" she said why looking at me and mouth sorry, why sitting on my lap, at first it didn't hurt but they were ones that were just there but the one's Renee had to dig in to get out made me flinch and hiss in more pain, by the end Renee put more of that disaffected stuff over the sores.

"go see your dad some of them need stitches" she told me why I sat there getting dizzy "Bella take that bloody top off and go take him home or to the hospital he can't drive he's lost to much blood. Edward where's your dad?"

"at home I think" I said like I was drunk, I tried to stand but fell straight back down my head was spinning and I could catch anything my vision was getting blurry to.

"Em and Jasper" Renee yelled out to the boys

"yea mum"

"help him down the stairs why I ring Carlisle and see were he is"

"ok" they both said together

"you ok man?" they both asked

"yea I just need to sleep I think"

"man what are you on?"

"Nothing" I slurred out they sat me on the lounge

"Mum I think …...


	7. Chapter 7

**Would like to thank all that read this story and Thank Sorry Lame Name for helping me she has assume storeys too.**

**DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyer owns all **

**The way it is**

**EPOV:**

Jas and I were in our room trying to figger out were Jake would be when we herd mum yell out to us in a threaten vocie.

"yea mum" I said

"help Edward down the stairs why I ring Carlisle and see were he is. Edwards very wallaby like he's drunk but he's not".

"ok" we both said together

"you ok man?" we asked Edward as he was all over the place like he was drunk he couldn't even hold himself up

"yea I just need to sleep I think" he slurred on he's words not catching any of them

"man what are you on?" Jasper asked looking at me worried

"Nothing" he slurred out as we sat him on the lounge

"Mum I think he's been drugged"

he passed out before I could finish the sentence. Fuck this wasn't good.

"Edward wake up man Edward" after a few times of shacking and hitting him hard wasn't working, I started to get a bad filling, Carlisle's came through the door a minute later with a worried and scared look for his son.

"What happened?" he said through his teeth you could see how much he loved his son and would do anything for him. He was pissed was an understatement.

that's when Bella spoke up and told him what happened at lunch when they took off and came here.

"we thought it was lose of blood at first but I know he's had it worse then that and now we think he's been drugged" dad told him

"and you couldn't wake him up?"

"no I tried everything" I told him

"Bella when use took off what did he eat or drink?"

she thought for a moment then said

"just my coke I took from school"

oh shit it all came back I remember seen Laura out the corner of my eyes when I was over mike I didn't get it then but I do know, she looked so sneaky with what she was doing over our table she was there one minute gone the next,

"Where's Laura live?"

"Why?" asked Carlisle

"when I was over mike I seen her out of the corner of my eye leaning over our table I didn't think nothing off it but she was there one minute gone the next she was watching Bella closely after we sat back down before mike said what he said to Edward, the drugs were meant for Bella not Edward"

I said to everyone with certainty

Every one gasped.

"Common I'll take you I need to know what it is I can't take him to the hospital"

with that Jasper Alice and I jumped of and ran to Carlisle's car, we off Carlisle driving.

When we got there no one was home but her thank god.

"What drugs did you put in Bella's drink bitch?" I asked her, while moving closer and closer to her why she moved back till she was against the wall, with her smug smile I new then it was her.

"oh nothing to bad or strong she'll wake up in a few hours of drinking it, it was a warning for Edward" she said laughing

"what was it" Carlisle asked so harsh it made her jump and her eyes go wide with a scared look in them,

"I I I I he said it wwwwould make her ssssleep they are only sleeping pills I only put one in there".

with that we walked out but not before Alice punched her in the mouth

"Has he eaten today that you know off" Carlisle asked us

"no I didn't see him eat but Bella will no".

The rest of the trip was quite, as soon as we got inside Edward was talking in his sleep, its a good sing Carlisle said.

"Bella has Edward eaten today do you know?"

"No I haven't seen him eat whys that?"

"No wander they hit him so fast with the lack of food and blood lose it's just a sleeping tablet made for you to scare Edward"

"Oh god when he going to stop?" Bella said with worry and pain in her eyes.

"not till Edward does what he wants or he's dead" Carlisle said

"no no no" Bella was saying over and over

"Carlisle he came to me today to find out everything he can out about him I told him to give me a few days mainly because I wanted to talk to you about it"

"He wants to kill him it's that simple he threatened everyone he cares about today especially Bella."

"What do you mean why is Bella so important that would make him want to kill not caring what will happen to him?"

"He loves her haven't you seen it he's alive around her, he's not sad, he balms himself for everything, you know and worst part is he thinks he's let me and his mother down but we couldn't be more proud of him" Carlisle said with tiers threatening to spill over

"I have Bella's the same I just thought I was imagining it they have only known each other a short time".

I new Edward was a strong guy to be through what he has and still smile about each day and not hate the world because I'm sure as hell I would, but to hear it was Bella wow, they must be kindred spirits or some shit like that. They both bring out the best in each other god I haven't seen Bella this happy for ages.

I was so pissed was an understatement I hated what was happing to both my familys.

"I'm going to help him" I said with so much authority, dad just looked at me knowing there was nothing he could say to change my mined but I recognised the same determined look in his eyes as mine. Then everyone even Carlisle said they were to.

"No use aren't" came a half sleepy voice.

"yes we are" I said to him "and you not going to stop us".

"wanna make a bet" with that Edward tried to get up but fell back on his ass his ass was still effected by the drugs.

"Edward sit and drink this" Carlisle said handing him some water.

"thank" he mumbled after sculling the hole thing "wait what are you doing here?"

With that we all started laugh, he was back and it was good.

**BPOV:**

I went up to Edward once we all relaxed a few minutes after we new he was alright I cuddled him as hard as I could "sorry" I said "but I'm glad your ok you had us all warred there for a few hours".

"why are you sorry?" he looked at me with his crocked smile that made my hart beat and legs weak every time I swear I turned to jelly every time.

"because that drug was meant for me not you".

"What?"

"yummm yea it was a message for you" I said low

"Edward you need to get up and movie slowly" Carlisle told him

"What drug? what happened?" he asked frowning

"Son get up and I will tell you"

they started to walk slowly around but Edward keep swaying like he was drunk Em went over to walk besides him for help.

It's wired how everyone cared for Edward after us not knowing him for long and I truly love him more them my own life I would take death if I can for him, I was thinking of what Carlisle said before about Edward loving me.

"love you Edward"was out of my mouth before I even realised I said it. There I said it about time to, he needed to hear it.

"Love you to" he said straight after I said it, I run over to him knocking him flat on his ass and started to kiss him, every one was laughing at us I blushed and mumbled a sorry.

"ok you to get up". Once Carlisle was happy that Edward was fine he left and told him not to drive till tomorrow.

We were up in my room making out when all of a sudden Edward asked his questions again

"What drug? what happened Bella since no one down stairs will tell me?"

"well Laura put a sleeping tablet in my drink why we were watching Em and Mike I was suppose to drink that drink not you, but you did"

"why she do that?"

"part of Dametri's plan to get you she said to your dad it was a message for you"

shock and anger hit his eyes he said nothing but held me there in he's arms for awhile, after about half hour we started talking.

"Sexy do you know there trying to find Jacob?". This was a shock.

"I thought that Jacob was pushed aside with what was going on with Dametri?"

"Na there still pissed off with how he hurt you we all are"

"Well it's simple" I told Edward he had a look saying no it's not "Yea well of course he's not going to go home durr he knows he's ass is gone of course he's not going to stay at one of Dametri's main house's but I know that Dametri has a place on an island it's about 45 minutes boat ride from Port Angeles".

With Edward in deep thought after a while he said.

"I think we have a tracker here".

I yarned "hmmmm" was all I said before I passed out on Edwards chest.


	8. Chapter 8

**Would like to thank all that read this story and Thank Sorry Lame Name for helping me she has assume storeys too.**

**DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyer owns all **

**The way it is**

**BPOV:**

The last couple days seem to go by with out to much happing just the useless whispers and stairs we got from the school we even had a few people come up and ask Edward why he was in jail we just laughed at them and they left not happy at all the hole school was busten a left nut to find out the only one he told was Angela and Ben we all become good friends with them.

I had someone always with me unless I had a class by myself witch I was grateful for I loved them all but they were taking this way to far in my opinion, he wasn't just after me he was after anyone close to Edward, not just me.

I was sitting in English thinking about everything that's been going on when I had a sudden human need, I raised my hand and ask the teacher to use the bathroom, I ran to the bathroom down the end of the hall, I done my business.

When I come out I seen Jake two foot in front of me I turned to go the other way and there stood Sam I was boxed in they started to walk closer to me I wanted to scream I opened my moth to then Sam's hands slammed into my mouth stopping me from screaming man it hurt Sam slamming his hand into my mouth then I saw Dametri come closer to us with a big ass smirk on his face, this wasn't good.

"movie her in there" Dametri told them.

Well I wasn't going with out a fight, I moved my elbow forward then back into Sam's stomach hard it made him drop me I tried to run then but Jake court me punching me in the face knocking me backwards then pushed me into the restroom.

"Bella, Bella why did you do that to Sam for?" Dametri said

"Well durr he wouldn't let me go what was I suppose to do" I said, as he locked the door so no one could get in. I was scared shittless but wasn't going to show them that.

"Nothing my dear you should have played nice" He evil laugh on the end as he said that,

"I got a message for your lover boy"

"Oh yea and what's that?"

he started to walk to me he got so close and whispers in my ear,

"Join me"

With that Jake went to hit me again but this time no such luck I court his fist into mine and punched him in the stomach, they were shocked for a second but they got over it quick, Sam grabbed my hands and pulled them behind my back cuffing then and moved too quick for me to connect my foot to his bulls

"Fuck you, undo these cuffs asshole" I yelled at them

With that I was meet with a punch to the stomach it winded me and I was having a coughing fit when Jake grabbed me hair and pulled it back so hard I swear some come out it hurt like hell but I wasn't going to scream for his satisfaction he leaned over me like he was going to kiss me and said

"Told you slut you were going to pay"

With that he pushed his lips onto mine. I wanted to scream, Jake grabbed my right breast lifting my top and bra down, then bit me with that Sam held me down why Jake ripped my pants off me through them over his shoulder I kicked him in the nuts Jack crumbled to the ground holding he crutch moaning in pain and herd Demetri laugh

"feisty this one no wonder you like her Jack"

he came and stood on my shoulder and I screamed with pain as he stood on it nearly braking it, Sam went and tied my left leg to the door frame of one the toilet stores and Jake held the other one why I was yelling for him to stop.

He was taking his trousers and jocks of I didn't want to look so I shut my eyes and said "please stop this is all I have left"

Jake laughed at me and put his dick into my vagina and did it really fast I screamed so loud that it hurt my lungs and throat, Demetri punched me in the face and said shut up to me Sam cam over and held his fist to my mouth so my cries and screams were just a muffle.

"hmmm I guess she was a virgin Jacky boy she's bleeding oh poor Bella Demitri said with sarcasm and then he's evil laugh Jake and Sam Started to laugh to.

When Jake stoped Sam untied my legs and gave Demetri they keys for the handcuffs Sam and Jake left. I was still crying and couldn't move I was sore it was so painful Demetri leaned down and said

"Sorry Bella but you know I get what I want and your it with Edward"

with that he turned away to leave after undoing the cuffs.

"H H H how could you your s s s suppose to h h help me your my U u u uncle?" I stuttered out.

"I get what I wont sweetheart now get up and fix your self up"

"Fuck you"

he pulled me up by the hair and I screamed as loud I could he pulled me skirt back down and fixed my bra up and pulled my top down with that pulling me out of the bathroom to the front of the school were he's car was waiting for him to jump in. Someone yelled out my name but I couldn't work out who it was.

The walls were starting to spin and I could smell blood my blood oh god no it smelt like rust and salt mixed together I cant stand the smell it always made me faint I can't stand the sight ether.

"Let her go KNOW Dametri" I herd Edward yell

with that he let me go and jumped in the car and they sped off, the walls wouldn't stay still they just keep'd on spinning I could fill the darkness coming but not before I fell forward I was waiting for the pain of my face connecting to the cement floor but it never did Edward had court me I think I hoped he did.

**EPOV:**

I was sitting in my history class thinking of Bella when I herd someone scream on the top of the voice out to Bella I knew something was wrong straight away so I jumped up and rushed to the door and what I seen next made my hart break and stop she was been dragged by the hair out the door to the car park by Demetri she looked back and I could see the pain and fair in her eyes.

"Let her go KNOW Dametri" I yelled at him,

With that he let go of her I was so close to him that all I wanted to do was kill him for hurting her like this what has he done to her? Before I could get to him I seen Jake and Sam in the car to, with a look of accomplishment on there faces.

I court Bella just before she face planted into the concert floor I picked her up, she looked at me then passed out.

"what happened Edward?" Rose asked me with purr venom in her voice. Rose may be the biggest bitch around but she loved Bella and would do anything for her.

"I don't know Rose I just seen Demetri dragging out her her by her hair but Jake and Sam were in the car to just tell Em I'm taking her home to Dad please?"

she growled fucken growled at what I told her and nodded her head I took off to my car. Rose left to tell Emmett

When I arrived at home carrying Bella inside Carlisle had Everything ready and told me to take her up stairs to my room were he will look at her after bandaging her head up to stop the bleeding and fixed the cut above her eye it needed 5 stitches and cleaning her lip were the asshole's punched her well that's what Carlisle said it was from and that they slammed her head on the wall or floor. He moved her sleeve up on her arms and the bruising, oh god there was horrible it was also swollen really bad,

"what the fuck is that from dad?"

"See these marks I would dare say hand cuffs"

"Fuck what they do to her?" I whispered

"I don't know, but it's doesn't look good son"

just then as dad was taking her shoes off we seen that she had bruising and swollen left foot as well.

"OMG they didn't did they?"

"All we know for sure is they tied her foot up son the other ones got finger bruising but nothing else I wont know more till Bella wakes up but yes I think they raped her as she is bleeding too and has all the brusing and tied up marks on her feet and wrist"

"no no fuck no" is all I could say I had tiers in my eyes how anyone would hert Bella is beyond me.

with that dad was looking at her ribs to make sure they weren't broken. I seen her shoulder was all bruised of the right side with what appeared to be a foot mark.

"dad look" I said why pointing to the bruised area, he felt it and said it wasn't broken and to let her rest. Then he walked out the door leaving me there with Bella.

I sat there with her the hole time I couldn't leave no matter how angry I was all I wanted to do was hurt them, make them pay for what they have done to Bella. Punish them. Kill them slowly.

Charlie and Renee came and left they stayed for about an hour saying they had business to take care off they took the others with them.

Maybe I should just give up trying protect her and our family, yes I started to think of her family as mine too. None of them deserved this especially Bella, they will all be better off with out me around then at least life could go back to the way it use to be for them.

If I didn't get involved with Tanya none of this would have happened, how will Bella ever forgive me, this is all my fault, why did he have to take it out on her oh god why I don't wanna leave I can't live without her maybe if I was dead they could stop hurting I could stop hurting them all, they wouldn't be disappointed in me any more they could get back to the normal life with out me.

Well as normal as it can be for someone with a mobster family but at lest my loved ones wont get hurt for me anymore.

It was about midnight when Bella started to scream in her sleep.

"Bella baby wake up it's just a dream" I said a few times to her, she woke up screaming for me to let her to trying to get out of my hold

"Bella its Edward shhh baby your safe know shhh"

she looked up at me then and flung into my arms I just held her there as close as I could I didn't want to let her go. After a couple hours she was so still I thought she fell back to sleep.

"how did I get here?"

"I brought you, do you remember what happened baby?"

"I think so? I don't think it was a nightmare"

"wanna tell me?" I asked her she looked so sad and hurt.

It was quite for a bit to long but I think Bella was putting all her thoughts together and figuring out what to say it has to be hard for her and I wasn't going to push her to tell me she will when she's ready.

"I remember needing to go to the toilet and when I came out they were there I tried to get away I got Sam off me after Dametri told them to movie me in the bathroom I elbowed Sam in the stomach, it made him drop me I tried to run then but Jake court me punching me in the face knocking me backwards then pushing me into the restroom. Dametri said he has a message for you he locked the door Edward I couldn't do nothing I tried I really did there there was three of them when I punched Jack and stopped him hitting me Sam grabbed my hands and cuffed them behind my back he was to quick and moved before I could connect my foot to his balls. I told them to undo these cuffs calling them asshole's, Jake punched me in the stomach and winded me really bad I couldn't breath all I did was have a coughing fit"

With that she lifted her shirt up showing a big bruise there and on her ribs and sides, everything wouldn't stop and all I could think was that it's my fault all I did was cuddle her to me and let her finish telling me what happened

"Jake grabbed my hair and pulled it back so hard I swear he pulled some out it hurt like hell Edward but I wasn't going to scream for his satisfaction he leaned over me like he was going to kiss me and said

""Told you slut you were going to pay" and with that he pushed his lips onto mine. Jake grabbed my right breast lifting my top and bra up then bit me, why Sam held me down then Jake ripped my pants off me I kicked him in the nuts, Demetri laugh

"feisty this one, no wonder you like her" he said and came and stood on my shoulder and I screamed, It hurt like hell I thought he was going to break it Edward, that's when Sam went and tied my left leg to the door frame of the toilet store and Jake held the other one why I was yelling for him to stop I didn't want him Edward I didn't. I didn't want to be there I tried to get away but nothing worked they out numbered me."

Bella was whispering this to me why crying and stumbling on some words I didn't know what to say I wiped away her tears and kissed her forehead and said I know hunny I know after she calmed a bit she finished telling me,

"When he did Sam untied my leg and gave Demetri they keys for the handcuffs Sam and Jake left. I was still crying I was really sore I couldn't move I tried but I couldn't then when Demetri come over to me he leaned down and said "Sorry Bella, but you know I get what I want and your it with Edward" he untied me and with that he turned away to leave I asked him how could you your suppose to help me your my uncle? "I get what I wont sweetheart now get up and fix your self up"he said I couldn't move I was so sore "Fuck you" was all I said then he pulled me up by the hair and I screamed as loud as I could it hurt worse then before, he pulled me skirt back down and fixed my bra up and pulled my top down with that pulling me out of the bathroom to the front of the school I remember someone yelled out my name but I don't know who it was that's when the walls were starting to spin and I could smell blood, I remember you yelling "Let her go KNOW Dametri and with that he did and you court me I think you did I cant remember anything after that".

"Jake took the only thing he couldn't he raped me and took my innocents with it I hate" Bella keeped saying a few times.

I sat there holding her and rocking us both.

I couldn't think straight I wanted them to pay I wanted to make them suffer I wanted them to fill so much pain that they would be begging for freedom to be let go how dare they hurt my Bella like this I was going to get them,

"Edward please say something please I didn't want it to happen you have to believe me I didn't"

with that I snapped my head down to hers how could she think I didn't believe her?

"oh baby I do believe you I can't believe they did that to you I'm so sorry I wasn't there to stop them".

"It's not your fault Edward it's not"

with that we cuddled up together and fell asleep


	9. Chapter 9

**Would like to thank all that read this story use are great for just reading it but review to please so I know what use think weather it's bad or good.**

**DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyer owns all **

**The way it is**

**BPOV:**

As we sat there watching movie well none of us were paying attention Alice was sitting on Jaspers lap making out on the love seat.

Rose was sitting on Em's making out on the two seater lounge, I swaer they are dry humping.

Edward and I were laying on the lounge why he rubbed circles around my back giving me a electric current serge that would also make my hart flutter and beat faster.

I was sitting there warring about school tomorrow I knew every one new what happened a couple weeks ago, I just hated that they all new and wouldn't leave me alone someone will be apologising or staring at me with them sympathy looks, I have been getting mad and losing my temper a lot lately I always have someone with me since that happened and it was starting to piss me off to the max, I would even snap at my friends and family yes even Edward.

The only male I could stand to be around was Edward he was the only one that could touch me I couldn't even have Em touch me with out lashen out at him it was the same with my dad, I don't know why it was but it was that way.

Edward and I went up to his room as Alice and Jasper did and Rose and Em left to go do there thing at Roses house since her parents were away for the weekend.

I was think about going into my basement to confront Jake as that's were he was.

Em and Jas got him a couple days later with the info I told Edward

They've had him in there every since, I dunno what they are all doing to him but I would assume that it isn't pretty, but I wanted to confront him so he knows that I'm not the week little girl any more, but I didn't want to go by myself I wanted Edward there just in case, I needed to let him know that he can't hurt me any more. That I was a strong person know not a fragile little pathetic women he once knew.

I must have really been out of it because Edward was shaking me lightly.

"Bella what's wrong?"

I was wondering what he meant he looked so warred, then he wiped the tears away I didn't even know I was crying, hmm wired,

"Nothing Edward, but I do need to talk to you I need your help with something but your not going to like it but I need to do it. Promise me you wont get mad at me?"

"promise" was all he said.

"I want to go see Jake I need to let him see I'm not a fragile little pathetic women he once knew" I whispered

I was too scared to look at Edward scared that he would be mad at me, then he held me tighter and said.

"I new this was coming no I don't like it but I understand" he said

What? I was expecting a fight with him over this oh wow was all I could think off why looking at him with such love

"You want to go home right and see him know?" Edward asked me wow I swear he can read my mind.

"Ummm yea but I wasn't expecting this I was expecting a fight" was all I could whisper why biting my bottom lip.

"I've had this on my mind for the last week Edward"

"Ok lets go but Bella I can't promise not to hurt him if he hurts you ok" he told me I new this so I nodded my head and with that we left.

The car ride was slow with our thoughts of what he did to me, I didn't know what I was going to say or do when I saw him I just new I had to do it, I new he's little gang of people are out looking for him, but no one was game to came ask us with Em and Edward there. Edward practically lives with us now and mum and dad don't care they now Edward wont hurt me and most of all that I want him there and since they can't come near me and only he can, when were not here were both at he's house.

We got to my house and pulled up out side walking into it, I had to tell myself to keep breathing.

"Breath Bella it's ok we don't have to do this now or if ya still want to I will be there every step of the way"

Those were the words I need to here the ones that said its ok to be scared but no matter what I'm standing beside you through it all. I took one big breath put my head high I new I could do this and I was going to, we walked into the house Edward grabbed my hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze and kissed my forehead

"you can do this" he whispered in my ear out the front door to the attic.

I smiled at him, I turned the door handle and went inside looking straight at Jake, were he was changed up he was off the ground just and hand above his head chained to the celling when I seen him I froze for a second then all the hurt and pain him and he's little people have coursed me and my loved ones, it might have happened to me but it hurts them as well.

I let go of Edwards hand and walked over to Jake as he said

"want more of me bitch why he watches the pussy"

I punched him in the face over and over and over till my hand hurt, I looked at him and could see blood and bruises every were on his face it felt good to let all this out on one of the dogs that deserved it. Out of the corner of my eye I seen a iron so I plugged it in to get hot my anger was still there and I wanted to hurt him bad why it was heating up I kicked him in the balls harder then I have kicked before, he screamed like a bitch, I went to pick the iron up and burn him with it I hit him straight across the stomach with it you can already see the burn mark from the side of the iron, I felt powerful.

"Did you ever plain on having kids Jake?"

"Y – y – yess Why?"

"Well your not" Evil laugh "I'm going to cut your balls off so you can't have any and then your dick and cook it and make you eat it"

as I was saying this he's eyes got so wide and had a look of fair in them worse then before. I grabbed the knife and tongs that was close by on the table I wasn't touching his dick with my hands. I pulled his paints down with the tongs and grabbed his dick hard and with the knife started up the top and when down to his head I think I cut it really bad or the pain was to much he passed out just like that, oh well

I stood there for a few minutes till Edward grabbed me in his arms and carried me out to his car on the way saying to my mum and dad I think Jake needs a doctor


	10. Chapter 10

**Would like to thank all that read this story use are great for just reading it but review to please so I know what use think weather it's bad or good.**

**DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyer owns all **

**The way it is**

**BPOV:**

I was sitting in second class of the day thinking about everything that has happened in the last month or so, I didn't even notice that everyone had left the class till Jessica came up to me and taped me on the shoulder.

"What do you want" I said to her I wasn't playing nice to anyone like that anymore I had more then enough from them all.

"Sorry for what they did to you but you know it had to be done right D-"

was all she got out before I punched her she flew into the table behind her and fell to the ground after hitting the table on her side if I wasn't so pissed off I would have laughed at he with her shocked face.

"Don't you DARE say shit like that to me again you don't know shit how dare you get over your self"

"Fuck you Bella if you listen to me in the first place and left Edward alone none of this would have happened to you"

I back handed her busted her lip with the ring I had on.

"Who do you think you are? Your nobody that's who, stay the fuck away from us or I will kill you got it"

The shock looks keep coming from her.

I had enough of them all it had nothing to do with them and all Jess and the sluts she hung around were interested in was getting in Edwards pants and the attention they would get from it he was a trophy to be won for them it pissed me off even more, they didn't care about anything else.

"He will be mine soon"

with that I picked her up by the neck chocking her.

"you think so do you pitty I'm not the same person you use to be able to scare now who's the scared one I told you know I'm going to kill you."

I new this wasn't me but I had enough of it all, I couldn't control it and it felt good, I was so sick off people going on and on with the shit that had nothing to do with them. It mad me see red and I couldn't control it.

It was like I was a newborn vampire that I read about in them twilight books once.

I herd someone come in but I didn't look who it was I didn't care. I herd that voice tell me to put her down. I froze.

"Bella let her go know" Dametri yelled

I dropped her like the bag of shit she is. I started to move to him seen even more red I wanted to hurt him I wanted to kill him this is all he's fault, if he just left us alone none of this would be happing. He had to pay one way or another and I was going to make him pay he just had to.

I was in front of him and said in a strong calm voice that even shocked him

"What the fuck do you want know? or is it still the same because that's getting a bit boring, you are a wast of space that dont get it do you? Your never going to get Edward he don't like you he hates you your lowest scam I have ever seen"

"Jess go tell Edward I got his slut of a wife here NOW and tell him only he comes or she dies"

"good puppy" I couldn't resist saying it to her with a smirk to her at the same time.

I punched him in the noise "don't call me a slut" I shocked him he's noise was bleeding a lot and he took a few steps back.

"I now I'm going to have you both know you two will make for good slaves for me oh and also to do my work so I don't get dirty"

"pfffft you wish"

"you and Edward will be mine" he said at the same time he grabbed me by the throat I was about to kick him in the nuts when Edward walked in and told him to put me down. He did. As he turn to face Edward with a grin on he's face.

"About time lover boy" was all he said

"What do you want Demetri this is starting to piss me off"

"well as I was just telling Bella here you pair are going to be mine"

**EPOV:**

Well we couldn't believe the site that was in front of us Jessica all bruised and bloody from Bella I was wondering what she said to piss Bella off so much until she said

"Dametri said to find you tell you he's got your slut of wife and to come alone or she dies she's in room 208"

Well that was it took. I took off the others didn't fallow they new better I ran as fast as I could and when I got there he had Bella by the throat.

"Put Bella down" was all I said and he did, turning with a smirk on his face.

"About time lover boy"

"What do you want Demetri? This is starting to piss me off" I told him, and it was I wanted to kill him.

When I looked at Bella all I seen in her eyes was hatred you could tell she was pissed off ready to snap at him at any time.

"well as I was just telling Bella here you pair are going to be mine"

"Like hell dog" "pffft you wish" Bella and I said at the same time.

"Come on Bella lets go"

we started to walk out got to the door and he said

"Don't walk away from me and listen to what I have to say. I'm going to hurt them all. You'se both know I don't stop till I get what I want. I'm sure Bella's still got a few bruises and stuff from my last visit"

with that I turned around ran to him and punched him far in the jaw I even herd a crack.

"Stay the fuck away from us and your family got it or I will kill you Dametri"

I said it with so much venom, authority and hatred, he flinched.

"So will I" Bella said with just as much authority and hatred as I did.

With that we walked out and him saying you'll regret this.

I new Bella and I were both pissed off to the max so I pulled her to my car and we took off we were just driving out side off town now were in mind I pulled up.

We found a path and fallowed it I was holding onto Bella so she wouldn't trip over anything.

What we saw next was breath taking it was this meadow of flows and a bit of sunlight to make it so warm and welcoming for us we just both strolled in it in looking at the place it was so open and free we sat in the middle not saying a word just enjoying it.

Bella started to kiss me, she showed me the love she had everything she was filling and I hope I was showing it to he right back.

Bella started to undoing my buttons on my shirt, kissing up and down my neck, to my chest, that's when I realised what she was doing. I grabbed he hands and said

"Bella you don't have to"

"I want to Edward I fill safe in your arms I know you wont hurt me I love you let me show you, I want this Edward please let me show you?" she begged

"Bella I know you do I love you to and I can't say I don't want to I do I just do want you to fill like you have to Bella because you don't believe me baby you don't have to"

"I want to Edward please let me I love you and that's all there is to it."  
I didn't know what to say she wanted to and she new she didn't have to so I let her go and said

"If your shore baby but remember you don't have to".

With that she took my shirt off and started to take hers off till I stopped her and took it off for her, reaching behind to undo her bra moaning at the site she was so perfect just how she was, next thing I new she was undoing her buttons to my jeans and pulling them down leaving me in my boxes I slowly undid her jeans and took them off kissing her passionately, with out breaking the kiss I flip us over so Bella was under me and pulled away and said

"you shore baby I don't want you to think I'm making you do this"

"yes Edward and I know I want this" with love and expedience in her eyes.

I slid into her slowly moving slowly and stopping once I was completely inside her stopped so she could fill comfortable or tell me to stop if she wasn't with a grown from her I keeped going slow in and out just letting her know how much I loved and adored her never taking my eyes of her,

"oh Edward it fills so good I love you faster baby faster"

"Hmmmm Bella or so good I love you"

I started to go fast and faster

"I'm going to cum"

with that she clammed around my dick and came brining on my orgasm I rode it out till we both finished. Both yelling out each others name when we finished I just sat her on my lap

"Are you ok Bella?"

Yea Edward thank you"

"it was special Bella thank you I love you"

we sat there for awhile and then had to go as it was getting cold


	11. Chapter 11

**Would like to thank all that read this story use are great for just reading it but review to please so I know what use think weather it's bad or good.**

**DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyer owns all **

**The way it is**

**BPOV:**

After that night Edward and I made love, we were doing it nearly every night it just got better and better.

A month and half has gone by and we haven't had any trouble at all from anyone, I was hoping that they realised that Dametri couldn't get to us but it was just hope I knew he wouldn't give up and to be honest I knew something big was going to happen.

I didn't tell anyone my fears but we all new it. It was unspoken

Edward and I walked into the canteen, for lunch, all off a sudden my stomach started to turn and I wanted to puck, the small off all that food was turning my stomach the pizza, olives, fruits, paster, cheese and salad stuff just wasn't sitting right I coved my mouth and ran to the toilet just making it before everything come up, I felt Edward hold my hair back and was rubbing my back in circles when I finished I sat there before more came up the toilet stunk of stale piss and it wasn't helping.

"Edward I'm fine your not suppose to be in here get out"

"ummm love your in the males toilet so yeah I'm fine but you sure your fine?"

"Yea it's probably the stomach bug that's going around can we get out of here this toilet is horrible?"

"Yeah lets take you home"

With that he picked me up and took my to his car.

With Edwards crazy driving we got to he's house pretty quick he come over and helped me out of the car and took me to see he's dad, Carlisle said it properly was the bug but took some blood to make sure, with that I laid on Edwards bed and went to sleep.

When I woke up Edward wasn't there so I went looking for him I found him talking to he's dad in the kitchen, they haven't seen me yet and what I herd was enough to make me stop.

"I think she might be pregnant Edwards that's why" Carlisle said

there was silence for a little while why Edward took it in I guess and my head started to spin I cant be pregnant was all I could think then I realised I was two weeks late as I was counting back over the days.

"Oh wow" Edward said "how far do you think Bella is?"

I wanted to know this to even though I think I know this already

"a month or two at the most" Carlisle said

I fell back and hit the wall in shock, that's when Edward and Carlisle herd me and came around by this time I was crying I was happy if I was only two months at the most that means it is Edwards and that is great I hope he thinks the same.

"Bella Bella are you ok? Bella baby come on please" Edwards worried voice said.

"I'm I"M fine. I I think Carlisle may be right Edward, I I didn't get my things a couple weeks ago I I'm sorry" I was babbling I was scared of what Edward is thinking, does he like this like I do does he want this child? All sorts of things going around and around in my head.

**EPOV:**

I was talking to my dad wondering why he took blood from Bella when all she had was a stomach bug I didn't get it

"why dad did you take blood from Bella when all that is wrong is a stomach bug?"

"Just when I was filling her stomach I think I felt something and just want to confirm it" he said confusing the shit out of me, I must have had a worried look on my face because the next thing he said worried me.

"Have you two been sexually active Edward?"

OMG I didn't want to answer that but I also new dad wouldn't ask with out a good reason.

I sighed "Yeah why? dad your scaring me"

"I think she might be pregnant Edwards that's why" Dad said

I was trying to take this all in remember if we ever didn't use protection, The meadow the first time we didn't that was a month and half ago wow.

"Oh wow how far do you think Bella is?"

I had to know if it was mine or if it happened when he raped her I hoped to god it wasn't I had a very strong filling it wasn't I was shore it wasn't his.

"a month or two at the most" Dad said.

I was relived then I herd a bang like someone banging on the wall, we both ran to see who it was I saw Bella sitting against the wall she must have hurd me and dad talking.

"Bella Bella are you ok? Bella baby come on please" I said worried to her it took a minute or two.

"I I'm fine. I I think Carlisle may be right Edward, I I didn't get my things a couple weeks ago I I'm sorry" Bella was babbling. She looked scared I didn't know why.

"Why are you scared Bella?"

"I don't want you to hate me for this I want this Edward I do"

oh so she thought I didn't want this I kissed her head and said "so do I" I picked her up and took her back to our room were we laid down with our thoughts about it all,

I was happy I was going to start a family with the women I loved, whom I wanted to spend the rest of our lives together, whom made me hole and happy

"I love you Bella swan, marry me not only because were having a baby but because you are my life I don't want to live with out you?"

"Oh Edward of cuz I will I love you to"

with that I kissed her with all the passion and love I had as she did with me.

Before I even new what was going on Bella was taking my shirt off. I took hers off when she was naked I let a growl out with how sexy she was. I slowly entered her with us both moaning at the connection I put all my love, hope, care and passion into making love with her I just hope she new how much I loved her. When we finshed we just laid there and fell to sleep but not before telling each other how much we loved the other.

I woke the next morning to find Bella still asleep so I left her a note saying I was going on my morning work out and jog.

When I stopped to do my work out that I do every morning I was about half way through when I fell a hand go over my moth and smelt this horrible smell, I started to get drowsy I tried to get away from the person but didn't have any energy to do much but move my head from side to side a bit till I was out of it.


	12. Chapter 12

**Would like to thank all that read this story use are great for just reading it but review to please so I know what use think weather it's bad or good.**

**DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyer owns all **

**The way it is**

**BPOV:**

I woke up screaming with tears running down my face. The dream was about Edward dyeing, he got belted to death by someone with no face. That's when I found his letter saying he went for his workout he'll be back soon.

I had a bad filling about this.

I had a shower and brushed my teeth and hair getting dressed and going down stairs.

"What's wrong Bella?" Jasper asked

"I don't know some things not right" I mumbled

"What do you mean?"

"I got this filling that some things not right with Edward like something bad is happing I dunno."

"He should be back soon, talk to him when he gets back."

"ok thanks Jasper its probably nothing."

With that he smiled and said he had work to do and left

an hour had gone by and Edward still wasn't home I needed to talk to someone something defiantly wasn't right.

"Bella you ok sweetheart?" Carlisle asked

"No" I started to cry.

He just held me and said everything will be ok and let me cry once I could talk I told him about my dream and this filling I've had since I woke up and everything.

"Oh Bella I thought I was the only one lets go talk to your dad".

With that we went to my house.

We told dad everything he was angry he even put a hole or two in the wall turns out he had a bad filling for days about it he just didn't know what about just that it was family he said.

So I went back to the Cullen's and sat on Edwards bad thinking about it all I also told my dad how I thought someone was watching us but I couldn't see anyone doing it,

I sat there four hours and hours I lost track of time till Esma came in and gave me a hug and said that we all will find him we cried into each others arms that night then went down and had tea no one talked it wasn't happy like normal it was sad even Em picked at his food like us all all of us there but Edward I excused my self and went to his room. I cried myself to sleep that night

**EPOV:**

I wasn't sure were I was or the day time or anything nothing looked familiar.

I tried to move but when I did I couldn't my feet and hands started to burn I noticed that they were tied up my hands above my head to the ceiling and feet to polls on both sides so I couldn't move.

I herd a door open and in walked Dametri.

"Well your finally awake? So you can do this the easy way or the hard way up to you Edward oh and of course Bella when we are done here it will be her turn but I got a filling once your with me it wont take her much to join us."

"Over my dead body will I ever join you."

he snickered the hit me in the jaw a few times and said

"I told you we will play the hard way if you like I will be back in a few days to see if you have changed your mind oh and the beatings wont always be this soft they will get worse and worse Edward"

"Fuck you" and with that he walked out

Dametri was right over over time they did get worse I was bleeding and bruised and sore every were he even put he's smokes out on me.

Days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months well I think they did I'm not sure any more all I keep seen was Bella when I shut my eyes.

I was very week they made me drink water at lest once a day but I havn'e eaten since beaning here.

**BPOV:**

I was going crazy it had been 6 months since Edward disappear we looked every were for him.

I was sitting there trying to find him thinking about were else he could be I knew it was Dametri that had took him and I look every were I knew he had a place.

Wait that's it I knew were to find him.

I just hoped I was right it was under my noise this hole time how cold I have missed it. I just hoped I was right I only got about 3 weeks to go till I was due and I don't want to do it with out Edward I know how excited he is oh I miss him so much I just want him home


End file.
